In biological or medical applications, use is often made of syringes to introduce e.g. liquids into (pressure) lines or pipes. When using a syringe, a more or less large amount of force may be used for introducing an exemplary liquid or gas, depending on the pressure present in the pressure lines or pipes. Normally, the pressure in said lines is measured in that a sensor for measuring the pressure, i.e. a pressure sensor, is mounted directly on the pipings. However, this approach may turn out to be difficult, since it is useful, for this purpose, to integrate the sensor into the piping or, if this is not possible, to find a complicated setup for connecting the sensor to the line, or to the interior thereof. This would be possible if the line is elastic and if pressure measurement of the internal pressure of the line may be effected, for example, by means of measuring the voltage of the elastic line, e.g. by measuring a force that may be used for deforming the elastic line (e.g. for squeezing the line.
However, if the line is not elastic, as is the case, for example, with a line having a very thin diameter, it will be difficult to perform this measurement technique. If this is not possible or not accurate enough, the line would have to comprise a hole so as to be able to thereby measure the internal pressure directly. In turn, this may result in a pressure drop or a leak.